


When words fail (Find a horse)

by TheMusicalCC



Series: Prompt drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: Link's grief is silent. And she doesn't push it.





	When words fail (Find a horse)

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my Tumblr account from a prompt challenge.

“Tell me something, why were you crying?” Link looks at her in wide-eyed surprise “Your eyes are puffy” he averts his face. The air chills her to the bones, even in early spring, she hugs herself under the cloak, struggling to keep herself from hunching “…would a ride help?”

He glances at her with a hint of amusement.

“You’re freezin', highness”

“Nonsense. Exercise is just what I need to warm up after a long day of sitting through mountains of papers, wouldn’t you say?”

He grins, conceding. The ride lasts well into the night until they head back in a race; Epona and Ban running neck to neck, Zelda letting the wind rip laughter right out of her lips, unheard. Link wins and lets out a long scream that is almost a howl into the night. It’s not joy and it’s not grief. Zelda doesn’t know what it is, but his eyes look alive again as he dismounts and heads to help her off Ban’s back.

“I needed that” he admits, sheepish and out of breath.

“I’m glad I thought of it, then” she replies, more satisfied with herself than she’d like to admit.

“Thank you” he gives her hand a soft squeeze, which she returns.

“Anytime”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, man, if I want them to kiss at some point I need to see them be friends first.


End file.
